Mortal Kombat in other media/Video Games
This is a list of videogames, where they do parodies or references to characters, story and more about the ''Mortal Kombat'' series. Video Games 'The Elder Scrolls: Online' In this game, there is a fire-based skill which lets you shoot a fiery spear out of your arm and pull the victim to you, in reference to Scorpion and his spear. 'Divekick' In the indie fighting game Divekick, there is a character named Kung Pao who parodies many themes and characters from Mortal Kombat: *Kung Lao's design and hat, as well as Noob Saibot's powers are present. *She uses quotes from Shao Kahn such as "You weak, pathetic fool". *When she is stunned after a headshot, her animation is similar to someone who's about to be victim to a Fatality. *She comes from a realm named 'Downworld', and in her ending, a billboard is shown saying "Down with Kahn!". 'Delta Force: Black Hawk Down' In game, sometimes if you kill an enemy in the Level 1, your partner will say "Toasty!", clear reference to Dan Forden's "Toasty!". 'Bally's 1994 World Cup Championship' Raiden had a cameo appearance in a pinball machine via bonus round. 'NBA Jam Tournament Edition' *Raiden, Reptile, Scorpion and Sub-Zero appeared as playable characters in the Sega Saturn conversion. See Image Reference **Keri Hoskins (Sonya), Ed Boon, Sal Divita, John Tobias and some others from the MK team are also playable characters in NBA JAM TE. See Image Reference. *The character select is the same one from MKII when using these characters. When the characters have the ball, the sound clips from MK (excluding Reptile who uses a similar clip from MK) are heard.'' See Image Reference'' *When the characters do the super dunks, they are heard screaming trademark attacks (in the case of Raiden, the babbling from his move Torpedo). *The game was meant to have an unreleased MK-themed court. See Image Reference 'Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict' *Raiden appeared in the game as an unlockable character (which coincidentally also included a Fatality system similar to MK's). See Image Reference **Raiden will occasionally taunt his opponent by stating that they "fight like Johnny Cage". **Shao Kahn's voice is also an alternate to the default announcer. *Two of the challenges are called "Unreal Combat". The challenges involved 3 people at once rather than the traditional 2. All 3 people use staffs for their melee weapons. *Some characters have characteristics related to MK: **The contestant "Karasu", literally does Liu Kang's flying kick as a special move - with voice and everything **The contestant "Cyrus'", stomp move was eventually brought to Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as Hsu Hao's special move, naming the stomp after Cyrus himself. **Flint's special is the Speed Dash, identical to Kabal's spin move. **Trixi's invisibility came from Reptile/Smoke, to disappear from the point of view and radar. 'MLB Slugfest Loaded' Sub-Zero and Scorpion both appear as secret characters. 'NFL Blitz 2000' One of the offensive plays is named after Sub-Zero. 'Psi-Ops: The MindGate Conspiracy' Scorpion appeared as a selectable skin for the game. See Image Reference 'The Simpsons Game' In level 4, which takes place in a video game factory, it has several references to Mortal Kombat: *Somewhere, there is written "FATALITY" in blood. *The Mortal Kombat: Deception cover appears but rather than Onaga, we can see a muscular Bart. **In another parody-like fashion, instead of the famous Dragon Logo, it can be seen as Flanders' silhouette with the title "Moral Kombat". See Image Reference 'Mass Effect 2' When Jacob uses the "Pull", he sometimes screams "¡Get over here!". This is a reference about Scorpion. 'The Grid' Sub-Zero, Scorpion, and Noob Saibot are secret characters in the game. See Image Reference 'League of Legends' Scorpion (as well as Sub-Zero) inspired costumes for alternate skins (The Frozen Shen skin and Yellow Jacket Shen skin) for the ninja character Shen. 'Just Cause 2' Rico, the protagonist of the game, shares some similarities with Scorpion. His primary weapon is a grappling hook which he can attach to surfaces or use as a weapon to pull his enemies. His codename during the game is Scorpio due to the scorpion logo on his back. 'Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds' In the game, Nathan "Rad" Spencer uses a move with his bionic arm which acts like Scorpion's Bloody Spear, even the famous line "Get Over Here!" is used. 'Adventure Quest Worlds' Sub-Zero, along with Scorpion, appeared in the RPG as Absolute Zero and Sporkion in the tournament in Yokai Isle. See Image Reference 'Team Fortress 2' The character Pyro will sometimes mumble "Toasty!" after killing someone with the flame-thrower. 'Monster Galaxy' In this Facebook game, a Moga named Scorpius is designed after Scorpion's MK outfit, to further mimic him, its promotion link also says "Get Over Here!" it even has a move called "Hand Snake," a nod to Scorpion's spear which was once mistaken as a snakelike creature. Ironically, its element type is ice as opposed to fire. See Image Reference 'World of Warcraft' When Dwarves do target practice outside of Kharanos, they shout "Mortar Combat!" in precisely the same manner "Mortal Kombat!" is shouted in the soundtrack to the movie based on the video game. 'Warcraft III' *Dreadlord's warcry is "Your soul is mine!" (a reference from the first Mortal Kombat movie). *Like in World of Warcraft, these Dwarves' lines were used by the Dwarven Mortar Team unit as well. 'Warcraft III: Defense of the Ancients ' A character named Raijin Thunderkeg is possibly based on Raiden because both of them are divine beings of electricity and the storms, wear certain hats, and must take a mortal form to participate in a battle. 'NFL Blitz' Raiden and Shinnok appear as unlockable characters. 'Duke Nukem Forever' While Duke is kicking the head of an alien across to a football pole, he claims: "It's gooood. Duke Wins! Fatality". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b66yJOGvwDQ MK reference in Duke Nukem Forever 'True Crime: Streets of LA' During slow-motion mode, the player can launch a special kung-fu attack by pressing a button combo in a short amount of time. Nick Kang (whose name is most likely based on Liu Kang's) will sometimes shout "Finish Him!" as he executes the move. 'Blacksite: Area 51' A Mortal Kombat reference is also present in this game. At one point in the game, you'll find yourself at a drive-in movie. At the back, there's a building where the film projector is. On the first floor, when you enter, to your left there will be an arcade machine that says Mortal Kombat on it. It has the official logo. It also sports some of the art from the original arcade machine. It even sounds like the fighter selection music. See Image Reference 'Midway's Medieval Madness' Shooting the Damsel Ramp continuously will result in a random "Toasty" or "Finish Him!" quote. 'Creature from the Black Lagoon' Winning the video mode in the Bally pinball results in a bloody animation and "Fatality". 'NBA Ballers: Phenom' In the Training Academy stage, characters such as Sub-Zero, Raiden and Liu Kang appear in the background, watching with the crowd. 'Syphon Filter' In the intro, a character says "Finish Him", a reference to Mortal Kombat in mark 0:15.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uaK-A8GpG8E&feature=related Finish Him in Syphon Filter 'Grand Theft Auto 4' In the game, there is an achievement called "Finish Him!", a reference to Mortal Kombat. 'Ratchet And Clank: Deadlocked' When one selects the "King Claud" outfit, it says that he, quote: "He became king not through Divine Right, but through mortal combat". 'Plants vs. Zombies' In the Mini Games section, there is a game called Portal Combat, which is a clear reference of both video game series Portal and Mortal Kombat. 'Peggle' After getting high style points or performing a "Long Shot" or "Super-Long shot" bonus, Jimmy Lightning will pop out with a word bubble declaring "Toasty!" 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' *Quan Chi's amulet is seen in the background of the Hall of Justice stage. *Scorpion makes an appearance as a guest character. **Also, during Scorpion's intro, Sub-Zero & Shao Kahn as well as his coliseum, make a cameo appearance. 'Guild Wars 2' The Thief Profession offers a utility skill called Scorpion Wire, which (like Scorpion's Spear) snags distant targets and pulls them into melee range. 'Batman: Arkham City Lockdown' Kano appears in the game, and you have to beat him as Batman. 'Ninja Warz' In the game, there's an achievement called "Fatality!" which is acquired when you finish off an injured ninja with one blow. 'WWE Immortals' In the game, Xavier Woods is in a Raiden outfit, forwardly named "Raiden", and Johnny Cage is a playable and unlockable character. Randy Orton's Viper Dojo outfit are very similar to Reptile. 'Broforce' Raiden appears as a playable and unlockable character under the name "Broden" with his appearance is based from his 1995 live action film. He has his iconic torpedo move as a special command called Shalybabayee!. *He and Brolander (Connor MacLeod) were added in the Lighting Strikes Twice update (both were portrayed by Christopher Lambert). Skullgirls * Reptile, Rain, and Ermac are three color palette swap skins for Fukua. * Jax Briggs' MK3 outfit became a color palette skin for Beowulf. Injustice 2 * Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) and Raiden make their appearances as two guest characters. * Bi-Han, Erron Black, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Kano, Shinnok, Johnny Cage, Scorpion, Sindel, Kintaro, Dark Kahn, Liu Kang, Kitana, Elder Gods, Takeda, and Jacqui Briggs are mentioned in some of the Battle Clash and Intro Dialogues. Kotal Kahn is mentioned in Sub-Zero's Ending. * Raiden's Friendship, Kidd Thunder makes an appearance as one of his life bar victory taunt. * In the end of Chapter 7 in the Story Mode, Catwoman calls off Brother Eye by access the password "Defense system override. Authorization LK-4D4!", which is a reference to Cyrax. * There is a Trophy called "Who's Next" (which was MKX's tagline). * Perhaps one of these characters will be Raiden; during a "clash" sequence between The Joker and Black Adam, who fights with lightning-based powers, Joker asks if he knows "that other lightning guy," to which Black Adam responds, "With the bamboo hat? Yes." Obviously, this refers to Raiden, Mortal Kombat's God of Thunder, and mentor figure to the heroes of Earthrealm. * In the Gotham City stage, one of the main background pieces of the level is the marquee above the entrance to the Empire Theater, advertising two movies: The Final Wish 2 and Hidden Crimes. Using the "Stage Interaction" command, players can smash their opponents into elements of the background, causing damage and destruction. In this case, players can crash into the marquee, causing letters to break off of the sign. After three hits, the only remaining letters spell out the iconic phrase, "Finish Him," which has served as the exclamation point at the end of nearly every single battle in Mortal Kombat history. It also serves as an achievement "Doctor Fate-Ality". * Some of Sub-Zero's shaders resembles klassic ninjas characters such as Noob Saibot, Scorpion/Cyrax, Ermac/Sektor, Reptile, Rain and Cyber Sub-Zero. Image Reference Nbajam_mkchars.jpg|The MK Characters in NBA Jam 1085720107.jpg|Ed Boon and John Tobias in NBA Tournament Edition Mortal-kombat-nba-jam-court--article_image.jpg|The unreleased NBA Jam's MK Court Raiden_The_Liandri_Conflict.PNG|Promotional image of Raiden in Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict Scorpion-psiops--article_image.jpg|Scorpion skin in Psi-Ops: The MindGate Conspiracy Moralkombat.jpg|''MKD''-esque cover in The Simpsons: Game The-grid-scorpion-subzero.jpg|2 of 3 MK characters in The Grid Noob the grid.png|Noob Saibot in The Grid Shen_lol_mkskins.jpg|Shen and his skins based in Scorpion and Sub-Zero Scorpion_subzero_aqw.jpg|Characters based on Scorpion and Sub-Zero in Adventure Quest Worlds Scorpius_Promotion.png|Scorpius in Monster Galaxy MK4_Arcade_BlackSite_Area_51.jpg|A MK4 Arcade in Blacksite: Area 51 Pokemonbw_mkreference.jpg|Flawless Victory in Pokémon Black & Pokémon White 82832.png|Scorpion (playable in Injustice: Gods Among Us). Shao Kahn, Sub-Zero and Kahn's Arena appeared as cameo in Scorpion's intro. Scorpion igau.png|fully render of Scorpion in Injustice: Gods Among Us Sub-Zero Injustice 2.png|Sub-Zero in Injustice 2 Injustice2 RAIDEN.jpg|Raiden in Injustice 2 kanobatman.jpg|Kano, as he appears in Batman: Arkham City Lockdown JohhnyCageFaceToFaceSethRollins.jpg|Johnny Cage facing Seth Rollins in WWE Immortals DK5YdAXUQAY4SB4.jpg|Xavier Woods as Raiden in WWE Immortals RaidenBroforce.png|Raiden (as Broden), appears in Broforce Picture 12.png|Fukua from Skullgirls Encore with her Ermac color palette. Picture 14.png|Fukua from Skullgirls Encore with her Rain color palette. Picture 15.png|Fukua from Skullgirls Encore with her Reptile color palette. References Category:Media Category:Content